You are my Prince
by aceangel
Summary: In order to form a stronger alliance with Konoha and Suna, Kiyoko OC must be engaged to a member of the Uchiha clan.
1. Chapter 1

You are my Prince

The main character of this story will be my made-up character, Kiyoko! She's Gaara's younger sister and is 18 years old. Her status is Kazekage's daughter and is an ANBU. (If Kiyoko is Gaara's younger sister then her older siblings are Temari, Kankuro and Gaara)

Chapter 1 – Great! How wonderful!

Kiyoko sat there, her mouth gaping open.

'What the heck…' she thought.

She stared at her father across her.

Temari, (Kiyoko's older sister) looked like she's going to blow.

Gaara's eye was twitching.

And Kankuro (the perverted brother) looked interested.

"In order to form a stronger alliance to Konoha, we will have one of my daughters to marry a member of a respected clan in Konoha," the Kazekage repeated, ignoring his children's weird expressions.

"Wait, Father. Do you mean that I have to marry!" yelled Kankuro.

Gaara rolled his eyes and muttered about Kankuro's stupidity.

"Heh. So Kankuro, you're a girl?" Temari said as she raises an eyebrow at her brother.

"No! Your probably the one whose getting married!" snapped Kankuro who looked annoyed that he was called a girl.

Gaara rolled his eyes again and caught Kiyoko's eyes.

Kiyoko smiled warmly at Gaara.

Gaara smirked and jerked his head at Kankuro and Temari who were still arguing.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Kankuro roared.

"Well, I'm not one who said that I was a girl!" Temari yelled back, "And besides I'm a girl!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL FOR FREAKING SAKES! I HA-HAVE THE T-THINGS THAT A BOY NEEDS!" Kankuro yelled.

Temari shrieked and pointed an accusing finger at Kankuro, "You pervert! Don't say disgusting things!"

"Quiet," said Gaara in an emotionless voice.

"U-umm…it's a bit too loud, Kankuro-nii-san and Temari-nee-chan…" Kiyoko said in a soft, gentle voice.

Kankuro and Temari looked at their other siblings and gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay. Back to the main point. In order to form a stronger alliance, I'm going to make one of my daughters to be engaged and to be married to a member of one of the most respected clan in Konoha," Kazekage explained.

Temari and Kiyoko exchanged looks.

Engaged?

Marry?

"I'm going to have my youngest daughter marry a member of the Uchiha clan," Kazekage continued.

Kiyoko froze.

'I'm going to be engaged?' she thought.

"WHAT! Kiyoko! Why Kiyoko! Why not somebody else that isn't in our family?" screamed Temari.

Kiyoko meant everything to Temari – they were so close.

Kiyoko bit her lip.

'A forced marriage? A forced love? Just to form a stronger alliance between Suna and Konoha?' Kiyoko thought.

"Hey, Father. Why does Kiyoko has to marry an Uchiha?" asked Gaara. His eyes showed memories from his encounter with an Uchiha.

"Ah. The Uchiha clan is a very well respected clan in Konoha. And when Kiyoko marries an Uchiha, Suna and Konoha will have a stronger alliance," explained the Kazekage.

"There are lots of Uchiha men there…" muttered Kankuro, "And not to mention that they are cocky as well."

He scowled at the thought of his first meeting with an Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke…

"Is that okay with you, Kiyoko?" Kazekage asked in a gentle voice to his youngest daughter.

She was always his favorite child.

A sweet, kind gentle child and is a very talented ninja.

Kiyoko looked up.

"Absolutely not!" yelled out Temari, "I refused to let my dear sister be married to an Uchiha! But she better marry a good, sensible guy that will take care of her!"

Kankuro looked annoyed as well.

"My beautiful sister deserves better than marrying that Uchiha!" he snapped.

"For once, I agree with Kankuro," said Gaara.

The Kazekage looked even more annoyed.

He opened his mouth to yell.

"Father, if it makes you happy and even form a stronger alliance with Konoha, then I shall be engaged to that Uchiha," Kiyoko said in a quiet voice.

Everyone froze.

"W-what?" stuttered Temari, her eyes wide.

Kiyoko lifted her chin.

Her eyes were determined.

"This is for the sake for Suna and Konoha. I do not want another war going on. War is nothing but foolishness. To sacrifice people's life for victory is not my way – there is no honor in that," she said in a serious voice.

Temari blinked and said, "I value peace…"

Kankuro shrugged.

The Kazekage looked touched by Kiyoko's word.

"Excellent," he said as he rubbed his hands, "We will be leaving at noon. Get ready. Oh, and Temari. Dress her up."

Gaara nodded and left the room with Kankuro.

The Kazekage walked to his desk and began filling out a paper.

Temari dragged Kiyoko to her room to get her changed.

When the four sand siblings were out of their father's earshot, they huddled together in the hallway.

"Jeez…Why does Kiyoko has to be engaged to an Uchiha?" Kankuro complained.

"Just to form a stronger alliance with Konoha…"muttered Temari.

"I hope it won't be that Uchiha," Gaara said. His face had a weird expression on it.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other.

Kiyoko cocked her head to her side.

"Huh? What Uchiha?" she asked, her face full of confusion.

"Oh right. You weren't there," scowled Kankuro, "I meant that Uchiha Sasuke."

"But he was kind of cute…" Temari sighed, "It's just that arrogant attitude of his."

"Hmph. Even that Uzumaki kid is annoying," Gaara growled under his breath.

"Um…do you mind telling me?" asked Kiyoko.

"Uh…sure. Well you know when you were 12years old and me, Kankuro and Gaara went to Konoha to do our Chuunin exams?" Temari explained, "Well when we got there we met some girl named Sakura and two boys named Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh right…during that time I was still a jounin training in Suna," Kiyoko said, as she frowned.

"That because, you're a great ninja!" Kankuro grinned at his youngest sister.

"I think there is also a powerful Uchiha who is an ANBU in Konoha," frowned Temari, "I think his name was…uh…Uchiha Itachi."

"Ah…right…don't I have to change, Temari?" asked Kiyoko.

"Oh right! Kay! See you later, Kankuro and Gaara!" Temari said as she turned around and dragged her sister to her room.

"Oh…see ya…" Kankuro lifted his hand in reply.

"Tch." Gaara turned and nodded at Kankuro.

They nodded at each other and went off.

In Kiyoko's room, Temari was hunting through the Kimonos.

"Hmm…this one? No! Too bright!" Temari said as she threw a kimono onto the bed.

Kiyoko sweat dropped as she packed her ninja clothes and needs for her stay in Konoha.

She was nearly done but Temari was still tossing Kimonos around.

Kiyoko smiled as she placed her weapons into her bag.

The Katana and dagger were still in its sheath.

The kunais and shurikens were in the pouch.

Her fan that was folded up.

And her small gourd of sand, which was a present from Gaara.

"Ah! I'm done, Temari!" Kiyoko called as she closed her bag.

She sweat dropped as she saw the 'mess' that Temari had done.

"Uh…Temari…" Kiyoko said.

"No! This one doesn't suit Kiyoko!" Temari yelled as she tossed another kimono onto the bed.

"…"

"Ah hah! Hmm…this one might do…" Temari murmur as she took the kimono from its rack.

Temari turned around to Kiyoko holding a light blue and white kimono with light pink flowers on it.

"Put this on." Temari ordered as she tossed the kimono to Kiyoko.

Kiyoko caught the kimono and went to the change room to change.

A few minutes later, Kiyoko came out.

"PERFECT!" Temari yelled.

"Uh…"

"It looks great on you, Kiyoko!"

"Thanks…"

"Okay! Hair style time!"

Kiyoko tried not to groan as she put on the sandals and walked to a chair that was in front of a mirror.

"Okie! Time to get to work!" Temari said gleefully as she rubbed her hands.

Kiyoko opened her eyes and looked into the mirror.

She gasped.

Instead of having the messy bun or the ponytail that Kiyoko usually have, her hair was pulled into a bun with an elegant twist and a small braid next to the elegant twist. And light pink flowers that matched the flowers in her kimono were placed neatly nest to the bun.

Brown bangs were on both sides on Kiyoko's face.

And her side fringe was pushed to her side, almost covering her whole forehead.

No make-up.

Just hairstyle and clothes.

Temari looked proud of what she done.

She wore her ninja outfit – but more cleaner than usual.

"You girls done yet?" a voice yelled as the door was being pushed open.

Kiyoko and Temari turned to look at who had come in.

Gaara and Kankuro.

Firstly, when their entered the room, they looked at the 'mess' that Temari had made.

And they were both wearing their ninja outfit and carrying their gourd of sand and puppet.

"Um…hi…" Kiyoko mumbled.

Gaara and Kankuro gaped at her.

"Wow…" was all that Gaara can say.

"You look beautiful!" Kankuro yelled.

"This is my masterpiece…" Temari sniffed.

Kiyoko smiled at them.

"Here." Gaara tossed her something.

Kiyoko reached out with her hand and caught the thing with extreme ease.

She looked at the item that Gaara had tossed to her.

It was a fan.

She opened it.

Small sparrows were on a branch on one side of the fan, and on the other side was a picture of sand that seems to move when someone waves it around.

"Thank you, Gaara!" Kiyoko smiled brightly at her brother.

Gaara's eyes softened and he jerked his head to his right and muttered, "Dad's waiting. We're leaving soon."

"Okay!"

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

You are my Prince

Chapter 2 – Konoha

Temari laughed when Kiyoko kept covering her face with her fan.

Kankuro and Gaara tried not to snigger when Temari gets too over-protective and suggests that Kiyoko should ride on her back.

And their father – the Kazekage stared ahead with a blank expression on his face.

"Honestly Temari, I can walk myself! I'm an ANBU!" Kiyoko complained when Temari said that Kiyoko should ride on her back.

Gaara smirked.

Kankuro looked ahead and said, "Look! We're nearly there!"

Kiyoko looked from her fan to see tall gates.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Kiyoko, this is the place that you will be staying. We'll leave Konoha at sunset. And we will come back at your wedding. But first you will have to be engaged," the Kazekage said.

"Okay."

Temari pouted and muttered something.

Kiyoko covered her face with her fan.

When they reached the gates, two ANBUs talked to us.

"State what is your business in Konoha," said one of the ANBU.

"I am the Kazekage and this is Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Kiyoko," the Kazekage replied coolly.

The ANBUs gasped.

"I see, you may enter," said the other ANBU.

The Kazekage and the siblings walked in and were greeted.

"Hi! Long time no see! Hi Temari! Hi Kankuro! Hi Gaara! And who's this?" a blonde boy was yelling loudly.

"Loud as usual, eh, Naruto?" Temari sighed.

"Any hot chicks here?" Kankuro asked.

"Shut up, Kankuro," said Gaara.

Kiyoko turned her head slightly, her fan still covering her face.

She noticed that her father had walked away – probably to the Hokage.

"Hey! Who's the girl behind Temari?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Naruto! She's-" Temari said but got cut off.

Naruto ran to Kiyoko and pushed her fan aside.

He gasped.

Kiyoko stared wide-eyed at him.

"So cute! You even prettier than Sakura!" Naruto said as he leaned away from her.

"WHO'S PRETTIER THAN ME, NARUTO!" a pink hair girl yelled.

Kiyoko folded her fan and looked as a pink hair girl whacked Naruto on the head.

She winced and walked over to him.

"Um…are you alright?" she asked as she pulled him up.

"Yup! I'm alright! Good as new!" Naruto grinned.

He stood up and rubbed his head.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto looked up and said, "Eh?"

Sakura marched over to them.

Sakura spotted Kiyoko and smiled.

"Hi! You must be from Suna, right? I'm Sakura!" she said.

"Hi! I'm Kiyoko!" Kiyoko said brightly.

Temari came over and placed her hand on Kiyoko's shoulder.

She smiled, "So you guys met my sister?"

"What!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together.

"Oh…since you are dressed up like that! Then you must be going to be engaged to Sasuke-kun or Itachi-kun!" gasped Sakura.

"WHAT!" Temari and Kankuro screeched.

End of chapter


End file.
